8th grade: Eat, Sleep, Gossip
by amiira.loves.you
Summary: It's a Clique style story with quirky characters, none from Clique, and this is just the beginning so stay tuned. Just so you know, I am VERY new to this... so don't be TOO Harsh.


**Hey Guys :) This is my first story so please review and feel free to be harsh, I enjoy criticism :) Hope you like it! It's sorta Clique style, but has none of the original characters. I own no rights to the book haha, I wish... **

Another day of pure agony, you may also known as school. It may not be that bad to some people, but when you have two C's and an F, you kind of tend to hate it. I try to stay awake through algebra, as the Mrs. Mai drones on about point-slope form. I almost doze off, but my phone vibrated, it was a text from Yasmeen.

_YasGirl99: PAY ATTENTION! YOU NEED TO ACE THIS CLASS! Do you really want to repeat 8th grade? O.o_

As I am beginning to text back a response telling her to lay off, Mrs. Mai calls on me.

"How do you figure out the y-intercept? Hannah?" she asked. My face burns up as I realize she's talking to me.

"I don't know," I say hoping that I won't be scolded.

"Maybe you should pay better attention, then?" she replied. She didn't wait for an answer when she returned to her lesson. Of course I didn't know the answer that's why my hand wasn't raised. I decided to hold off on my text to Yas and just tell her after class. I spent the rest of class staring at the clock and waiting for the bell to ring, and lunch to start.

Usually I would at least try to learn something, but I wasn't in the mood. I was imagining the boredom I would have to face after school with my mom and some old friend of hers that I didn't want to meet. We are going to go to the mall and show them around, since it's her first time in Cali. Suddenly, the piercing bell rang, it was time for lunch, finally. I rushed out of the class so that I wouldn't have to wait at the end of the lunch lines.

"Wait up!" Yas yells, trying to catch up to me, "What's wrong? You seem down." she says, catching her breath.

"Nothing, I just don't want to spend my Friday night with my moms old friend. Why me? I mean I'm sure they'd have a lot of fun without me, " I said.

"I would be sad too, sounds boooorrrrr-ing." We get to the front of the line and I order Chinese food and Yas gets the same. We automatically go to our usual lunch spot next to the windows.

"That's not even the half of it, my mom said the lady brought me a surprise, and the last ting I need is a tacky Christmas sweater that she will make me wear at the mall, where someone might see me." I exaggerated the word tacky to get more sympathy, but still, I needed it! I already have two from some of her other friends, one more and I might die of embarrassment!

My moms "old" friends are always coming from out of town, and all of them manage to bring me a hideous Christmas sweater. Ewww. I would burn them but my mom makes me wear them when they come back to visit.

"Maybe, she bought you that iPod you've been fantasizing about for like a bazillion years," she gave me the most hopeful look, as she takes a bite of her orange chicken, but I knew better than to get my hopes up. They will just be pushed back down and be stomped on."By the way you should just buy it yourself, it's not like it costs that much or anything."

"But, that's just it! I can afford it, its just my mom wont let me get it until my grades get better, and we all know that's never going to happen!" after that we were both quiet for a long time, listening to the loud noises of student's conversations.

Just then, a 9th grader, Amira, came rushing toward us. I took a mental note of what she was wearing, a Hello Kitty tee with a denim mini (that I totally saw in forever 21), and black leggings. I would have gone without the leggings, but still cute.

"I'm having a pool party tomorrow, if you guys want to come, It will be totally amazing if you guys came! It's at my house." she handed us each an invite.

We all nodded and I said "Yeah that would be really cool! Can't wait!"

"Yay!" she shrieked loud enough to cause a couple girls next to us to turn their heads, "See you there!"

She cheerfully smiled and bounced back to the rest of the girls who were probably wishing that they were invited to a 9th grade party.

After Amira left I whispered to Yas, "Sounds lame… are you actually going?"

"Of Course! I desperately need the tan! Besides you need to come too, what if something dramatic happens and your not there to witness it?" Yas said her eyes pleading me.

"UGH. I hate you. You know I can't turn down gossip material." I said.

"Anyway, the bell is about to ring and I want to be early to Art so I can get a seat next to Jacob, isn't he finnne?" she said. I agreed and we rushed our hug goodbye, just when the bell rang. Bringing me closer and closer to hell.

**Review and I might continue!**


End file.
